User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Thunder Savior Shera
Thunder Savior Shera Skill 'Magical Sanctuary (Reduction in BB gauge required to activate BB & adds chance of small reduction in damage taken) 'Burst 'Bolt Ignition (12 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Caladbolg (26 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & boosts Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 21 BC, DC: 26 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary I see that Yuura reading this Unit Spotlight. How about Shera this with other people? You should Noah a few people that are your friends. I Aem going to be talking about Shera. Carrol on. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Pretty good. Shera reduces BC cost by 20%. This is great as this makes BB gauging a lot easier with the BB utility effects, like "BB regen when attacked", "add BB gauges", etc. With the 20% BC cost reduction, this is equivalent to a 25% boost to BB fill rate. This is not the best as there is Quaid whose Leader Skill is equivalent to a 60% boost to BB fill rate. Not to mention, Quaid also utilizes the 20% BC cost reduction in addition to his 30% BB fill rate. Shera provides a 10% chance of reducing damage by 20%. While this may be useful in certain situations, it is not reliable. A 10% chance is risking the survival game and it should not be heavily relied on. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Shera's BB utilizes a nice 440% damage modifier. This damage modifier is much higher than normal damage modifiers you see on BB, which is normally 280% for 7* units. Even better, this BB mitigates 50% of the damage taken. With the impending number of challenges, damage mitigation becomes an essential buff to utilize when setting up squads. This is due to the fact that bosses deal massive amounts of damage that is only survivable by mitigating the damage taken. Unfortunately, this BB is single-target. Unlike the other attacking mitigators, barring Darvanshel, Shera's BB Drop Check is only 12 BC, which is very low for a single-target attack. Additionally, there aren't any additional effects that come along with this mitigation skill. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Shera's SBB utilizes a 330% damage modifier. This is an extremely low damage modifier for SBB. Most damage modifiers average around 500%, but this one is way below that. Like her BB, Shera's SBB reduces all damage taken by 50%. As mentioned in the Brave Burst section, damage mitigation becomes an essential buff to use in any situation. Considering the fact that bosses from harder challenges deal massive damage, damage mitigation is a must to survive those attacks. Shera also provides an 80% Atk buff. While this is an acceptable Atk buff, it's not the best. The best in the game is Ultor's SBB, which is 200%. When comparing Shera to other attacking damage mitigators, Shera has the highest hit count on her SBB out of all of the mitigators, which makes her a very efficient damage mitigator to use in Frontier Hunter. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Not bad; though, she's quite hard to use in Arena. Her normal attack Drop Check is 15 BC, which is very low in Arena, which doesn't help much when the squad is obtaining BC to fill everyone's BB gauges ready for the second turn. Her BB is single-target, which makes things harder and unreliable. True, there is mitigation, but units can still die even with mitigation active so it doesn't serve as a necessity to have in Arena. Shera has the 20% BC cost reduction, which equates to a 25% BB fill rate. This fill rate is not the best as Quaid has a total 60% BB fill rate. Stats Score: 7/10 Overall, Shera's stats are relatively average. Her HP, Atk, and Rec are hovering around the average areas. Her Rec is higher than average, which will allow her to heal and recover easily. In terms of typing, my type preference for Shera is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Even as a 6*, Shera proves to still be one of the most useful units in the game. As outclassed as she might be, she is still a damage mitigator. Damage mitigation has been one of the most important buffs to carry in the squad in the game. It's practically a necessity to have in almost any situation, barring Arena. Additionally, Shera has the highest SBB hit count out of all of the mitigators, making her a very formidable unit to use in Frontier Hunter. With an easy-to-spark animation, Shera is able to combo well with Spark Leader Skills, like Raaga's, Zenia's, etc. Conclusion Total Score: 8.2/10 I'd Shera few puns... if I had any. Got anymore puns? Yes! Nope. ;_; Comment below on what you think of Shera! How many puns have you Shera'd already? Do you Noah better punmakers? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Demon Champion Raaga *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Grave Carver Aaron *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Category:Blog posts